


Field Trip (Dipper Pines x Reader)

by TricksterGirl



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Cute, F/M, Summer Camp, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 07:19:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3348446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TricksterGirl/pseuds/TricksterGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When (Y/N) goes on a field trip with her summer camp, she meets a sweet boy after asking him the price of a stuffed animal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Field Trip (Dipper Pines x Reader)

A bus pulled up to an old building that had a sign that was missing one of its letters. Kids piled out of the vehicle, following the adult who was watching all of them into the building. You on the other hand were easily forgotten and left on the bus. You didn't mind. You would have rather been by yourself instead of being with the rest of the children. You didn't really like your camp mates, they were all really, really loud.

You picked up your large bag before walking off of the bus. You always kept this bag with you, just in case you might have needed something that was inside. Your bag was filled with all different kinds of stuff. Some examples could be a rope, a flashlight, a slingshot, and a pack of gum. You never knew when you might need it. You could never be too careful! One day you might have some terrible smelling breath and not have any gum to save you. See, you were just looking ahead to the future. 

You walked into the building which was a gift shop and a good tourist attraction. Your camp decided that it would be a good idea to visit this place, though you weren't sure where they got that idea. As you walked into the building, you left the nice autumn breeze outside for the warm feeling inside of the building. The shelves that were around you were filled with random things. Hats, t-shirts, mugs, some weird stuffed animals, and some other crappy stuff. It wasn't all crappy but most of it was. You were really attracted to a certain stuffed animal that was resting by a pile of hats.

The stuffed animal had shaggy brown fur and black button eyes. It was standing on its back legs like a human, its front paws having long claws. Even though it was meant to look scary or freaky, it looked quite cute in your opinion. You picked it up and turned it around in your hands, trying to find a price for it. Sadly you were unable to find one. You decided to look for someone who worked here to ask. 

You walked around, trying to find a worker. The red-headed teen that was standing at the cash register was already busy with a tony of kids who were buying millions of things with their parent's money. You had your own money from the summer project that you had to do. You made a lemonade stand and got some money from it. 

"Do you need some help?"

You turned around to see a boy about your age standing there, his head tilted to the side slightly. He had brown floppy hair and was wearing one of the hats that the gift shop sold. At first you thought that he might have been a kid who went to the same summer camp as you but when you looked at him for a bit longer, you realized that he hadn't come on the bus. He must work here or have come with his own parents, which you guessed was more likely. 

"Yeah, I was looking at this stuffed animal and I couldn't find a price on it. I was looking for a worker to see if they could help me." You said, pushing some of your (h/c) behind your ear. The boy looked over at the stuffed animal that was in your arms. 

"It's eight dollars." The boy said, rubbing the back of his neck with his hand. He seemed a bit embarrassed though you wouldn't understand why.

"Thank you." You smiled and he walked away, feeling a bit sad. You didn't have enough money to buy the stuffed animal but it wasn't like you needed it. It was fine that you couldn't get it; you weren't going to throw a fight or make a fuss or anything like that. It was just a stupid stuffed animal, even though it was really cute. You put it back on its shelf and walked away, deciding to find something else to do.

You walked around the shop as you waited for your field trip to be over. You noticed a girl who was wearing a bright pink sweater was trying to, what you assumed to be flirting. It didn't seem to be working in her favor. You knew that she was flirting with a boy who could care less about girls and you couldn't help but feel bad for her. From what you say, she looked like a nice girl and you wish you told her to not waste her time on a guy like him.

It was about an hour until your class decided to leave. You didn't see either of the kids that you saw in the shop before you left to get back onto the bus. You really would have liked to talk to either of them. Even though you hadn't really talked to either of them, you just felt like they could be really cool friends. Most likely you were just jumping the gun on how the two of them might have acted but you just had a feeling. It didn't matter now anyway.

When you got to your seat, you noticed that something was resting where you were going to sit. You sat by yourself so you knew that it couldn't have been something that someone else had bought. As you got closer to your seat, you were able to tell what it was. It was the same stuffed animal you were looking at from the gift shop.

You picked it up in your hands and sat down in your bus seat. You set your large bag on the seat beside you before you started to look over the stuffed animal. You moved it around in your hands and while you were doing that, a card fell out. It was small and white, having something scribbled on it. You set the monster stuffed animal beside your bag before bending down and picking up the card. It was a small business card for the Mystery Shack but on the back of it there was some writing. There were so much written on it, some of the letter started to get on the front where the Mystery Shack part was. The writing said:

Hey! I noticed that you didn't buy this but I thought that you might really want it. I deiced to get it for you, to be nice. Please don't take this in the weird way, I was just trying to be nice. My name's Dipper and I work here. I really hope you come and visit again. I would love to get to talk to you more about something other than prices. -Dipper 

As you realized what the card said, you smiled to yourself. The boy you talked to about the price had bought you the stuffed animal. You picked up the animal and gently put the card in your bag. You hugged the animal close to your chest and realized that you would have to go back and visit the Mystery Shack soon.


End file.
